


No One's Type But Mine

by tryslora



Series: Tumblr Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it were anyone else, Jackson would be fighting back.</p>
<p>As soon as Derek pins him against the wall, body heavy against him, Jackson’s wolf whines. His wolf <i>wants</i> this, wants to give in, wants him to tilt his throat and bare soft skin to alpha teeth, so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Type But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill for the tumblr kiss meme, for the prompt of Halemore and the kiss "and then there's tongue". As always, I do not own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I'm just having fun with them.

If it were anyone else, Jackson would be fighting back.

As soon as Derek pins him against the wall, body heavy against him, Jackson’s wolf whines. His wolf _wants_ this, wants to give in, wants him to tilt his throat and bare soft skin to alpha teeth, so he does.

And Derek bites.

Jackson’s body goes limp while his dick goes hard. He arches against him, whimpering when the teeth scrape over his skin. They don’t draw blood, but Jackson doesn’t care. His wolf wants to be bitten, wants to be claimed.

“Please…”

That soft voice, that _begging_ … Jackson didn’t know he could sound like that. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see the pity in his alpha’s eyes, knowing that Jackson has no control.

Bites turn to kisses, soft tugs of skin, then little licks, like Derek is tasting him, drinking in his scent and sweat.

The bite was amazing, but Derek’s tongue leaves Jackson panting, fingers clinging to his shoulders, trying to hold himself upright when all he wants to do is drag Derek down to the floor and beg for something more.

“ _Please_ …”

Jackson doesn’t mean to say it again, doesn’t even know what he’s asking for until Derek’s hand captures the base of his skull, turning Jackson towards him. Derek claims him; there is no other word for the way his mouth takes Jackson’s, tongue slipping between his lips to open him, teasing him from the inside out until Jackson is drunk on the taste of it.

When Derek pulls back, Jackson wavers, leaning heavily against the wall. Words slip back into his mind, and he smirks. “I told you,” he says. “I’m everyone’s type.”

Derek growls. “You are no one’s type but _mine_.”

This time Jackson initiates the kiss, finds the strength to turn them both, pushing Derek back against the wall, Jackson’s hands fisted in his collar. He doesn’t use his words, but his tongue says _yes_ as it meets Derek’s, and they fall into each other, drowning in the moment.


End file.
